In an internal combustion engine which may also be used in a motor vehicle, for example, fuel is injected by an injection system into at least one combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. In this instance, it may be provided that one should individually adjust a quantity of fuel to be injected to the operating behavior of the internal combustion engine that comes about during stable operation.
German document DE 10 2008 043 165 A1 discusses a method and a device for calibrating the injection quantity of a partial injection in an injection system of an internal combustion engine, especially of a motor vehicle. A correction value is ascertained, in this context, for a partial injection into an individual cylinder of the internal combustion engine by stimulation of an injection pattern and by changing a rotational speed vibration caused by the injection pattern.
A method for controlling fuel injection is discussed in document DE 198 09 173 A1. A quantity-determining element determines the fuel quantity to be injected into the internal combustion engine, in this instance, in at least one determined operating state, at least one adjustment value being ascertained, for the correction of a signal which determines the activation duration of the quantity determining element. A signal of a sensor is used, for ascertaining the adjustment value, which detects the exhaust gas composition.